


Halfway to Paradise

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dream Sex, F/M, Mild Consent Issues, Mild Somnophilia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: One of the perks of Dark being able to get into your head; it can make your dreamsveryfun. But Anti isn't content to leave your dreams just as dreams. Between the two of them, they certainly make your nights more interesting.





	Halfway to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Another much older story I managed to find buried on le Tumblr but hadn't saved over here yet.
> 
> Implied Dark/Anti/reader threesome relationship, but in this case the first part is the reader having a very intense sex dream about Dark, only to wake up to Anti actually being there and then getting fucked by him. Slight dubcon warning ‘cause it technically involves some molestation of the reader while asleep, but they’re okay with it.

You could hear the ringing in your ears, feel Dark’s breath hot against the back of your neck. Feel his hand as it slowly, purposefully, slid down your thigh, and,  _oh_. Okay. This was one of  _those_  dreams.

You were hardly going to complain. Admittedly, you’d been frustrated for a while, and disappointed when Dark hadn’t showed up that evening. Not that you had anything arranged, and Dark had been very clear that he didn’t owe you anything. It was just something of an… unofficial custom. Friday nights were when Dark turned you into a moaning, writhing mess impaled on his cock. Among plenty of other times, but Friday was usually an especially reliable date.

Something else must have come up, though. You weren’t bitter about it. Really.

Seeing him in your dreams wasn’t quite the same, but you were damn well going to enjoy what you could get. Even though, knowing Dark, there was every chance he was the one getting into your head and winding you up on purpose.

You let yourself get caught up in the fantasy, leaning into the contact of Dark’s body pressing against yours with a soft sigh and turning to face him. There was a smirk on his lips and a cold, dark look in his eyes that made your stomach flip. You could never quite say for sure if it was fear or anticipation – both, probably – but it sent a thrill running through you every time.

Dark murmured your name and kissed you. Your breath caught; the kiss was immediately heated and demanding, and you moaned into Dark’s mouth. The intensity of it left no doubt about his intentions. This wasn’t going to be an encounter to play pretend with romantic niceties. He wanted you, and he was going to have you.

You had no complaints.

Dark’s fingers tangled into your hair, pulling you head back so he could latch his mouth onto your throat. He knew exactly where you were most sensitive, grazing his teeth against your pulse point, biting and sucking at the skin until it left a vivid purple-red bruise and you were squirming from the sensation.

He shifted his position, looming over you and pinning you to the bed, and you let out a quiet moan. Firstly, because being pinned beneath Dark was an incredibly hot situation to be in; secondly, because you could feel his erection pressing against you through his trousers.

You rolled your hips up against him, and Dark growled lowly in warning. The sound sent a shiver through you, one that was pure arousal.

His touch was firm and possessive, all over you now. Hands sliding down your sides, gripping your waist, your hips, parting your thighs so Dark could settle between them. You clenched your hands into fists, fight the urge to touch him in return. That wasn’t the game, that wasn’t how Dark played. Even if you were allowed, you didn’t think you would be able to; it was only a dream, after all, and your body felt too heavy, unresponsive to your wishes, suspended in some state of half-asleep, half-aware. You could only lay there and let the dream play out according to Dark’s desires. That was a whole new kind of helplessness, but not one you minded.

You could feel the heat in your flushed face, pooling in your gut, and you tossed your head back with a small cry as Dark moved lower to bruise another lovebite into the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh.

“Dark,” you groaned. He already had you so turned on. Even for a dream, it felt  _good_. So real. And the way he was looking at you was… was…

You arched up with a moan as Dark’s fingers slid beneath the waistband of your pyjamas and rubbed over your sex. Just through your underwear still, but he had you all riled up and impatient and needy, and even that much contact felt like bliss in your hyper-sensitive state.

His mouth was back on your throat again, one hand gripping your hip with the other kept  _touching you_  like that, and you thrust your hips up to try and get more of the stimulation. You might have felt embarrassed by how damn needy you were acting, by the little whines that escaped your lips, but what did it matter? It was just a dream. Such a good goddamn dream.

“Dark, please! I need you to fuck me…”

A low chuckle by your ear. It felt—rougher, now. Sharp nails digging into your skin where he was holding you, hard enough to leave bloody crescent marks. Nipping hard enough to hurt where he was teasing you throat and collar with his teeth. The mix of pain and pleasure left you panting.

“Dark!” you begged.

This time it was an outright  _bite_  to your throat, and you shrieked. It was enough to draw blood, the abrupt pain jolting you awake. Only to see—

Piercing green eyes and an utterly feral grin. “Wrong name, sweetheart.”

Your head was spinning, breath coming in shallow gasps. Dragged cruelly out of your dream and still heady with arousal, it took you a moment to process what was happening.

“A- _Anti?!_ ”

Anti was there. Anti was the one pinning you to the bed, the one with his hand down your pants, and he stroked his fingers against you again just to hear you bite back a moan. He laughed, running his tongue over his teeth as he stared down at you, all flushed and squirming beneath him.

“Darky-boy couldn’t quite make it, so I thought I’d come keep ye company instead.”

You let out a quiet whimper. How long had he been here?! How much of that was even a dream, and how much was your brain just reinterpreting the very real scenario of goddamn Antimolesting you in your sleep?

“Did Dark send you?”

“Well,” Anti drawled, eyes practically glowing with a mix of mischief and lust, “he didn’t say I  _couldn’t_  come play. And when I got here, you were clearly already having fun. Making such delicious sounds…”

Anti licked over the bite mark he’d left on your throat and you shuddered, eyes fluttering shut.

It was a quick decision, hardly needing any thought at all; you didn’t care either way. Dark or Anti, you were just goddamn desperate for it at this point. They were both hot as hell, and – you knew from experience – equally capable of fucking you until you were utterly senseless with pleasure. They’d shared you before, so it wasn’t like Dark would mind. Much. 

“Please,” you breathed.

“Please who?”

“ _You_ , Anti. I want you. Please.”

Anti laughed, baring his inhumanly sharp teeth in a smug smile. He probably would have loved it if Dark had heard you say that.

He pulled your pyjama bottoms and underwear off together. More like tore. You made a small noise of protest, but the sound of it was swallowed by Anti kissing you.

You should have figured it out earlier, you realised. Dark was intense, possessive, but not rough in the same way Anti was. And rough is  _exactly_  what this is. His bruising grip, the kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and heat. God, his tongue though. It felt like he was fucking your mouth with it.

Anti curled a finger inside you, just one at first, then two, and you moaned shakily. You needed it, so fucking bad, and the way he worked his fingers in and out of you made your back arch and your toes curl into the bedsheets. But you were all too aware of how his fingernails were like goddamn claws, and he  _was_  being careful enough not to hurt you for the time being, but it would be all too easy for him to just… forget. It was dangerous. He was dangerous. You felt your pulse spiking, mixed fear and arousal.

“A-Anti…” you try to say. You can barely get his name out before Anti’s lips are on yours again, hungrily devouring you, and you can feel yourself trembling around his fingers. You have to shove him off you just so you can breathe.

“Just fuck me already!” you plead.

You were impatient. He was impatient. He smirked at you like those were the exact words he’d been waiting to hear.

The next thing you knew, Anti had withdrawn his fingers and shoved his jeans down, just far enough to get at you, and you felt the head of his cock grind against you.

Your breath caught; you didn’t even have time to brace yourself before he was pushing inside and  _fuck_. You’d needed it. He’d obviously been having plenty of fun of his own in tormenting you, his cock hot and hard as it sank into you. And god, it felt good. The penetration alone had you crying out.

He gripped one of your legs and hooked it up over his shoulder, tilting you onto your side for better access. His other hand braced beside you, fingers burying into the sheets; you reached over and placed your hand on top of his, tangling your fingers together. Anti laughed breathlessly, amused by the oddly affectionate gesture.

Then he started pounding into you, and you forgot how to even think.

“Anti!” you moaned helplessly. You turned your head to the side, burying your face into the pillow, but it wasn’t enough to hide the noises you were making.

One thing you loved about both Dark and Anti; they fucked you like they  _owned you_ , and it was the hottest thing. Probably hotter than it should have been. But you had Anti’s cock inside you, stretching you open, sending white-hot bursts of pleasure searing through your veins every time he thrust into you, and you hardly had the brain capacity left to worry about that.

Anti fucked  _hard_ , absolutely going to town on you. The pace wasn’t the fastest he’d ever taken you, but it was steady and utterly relentless. And the way his cock  _felt_ , thick and heavy and hot, so damn hot, stroking inside you in the most delicious, filthy ways—

You clenched down around him, only partially on purpose, and Anti made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan. “You feel,” he gasped, “so fuckin’ good, sweetheart. Keep doin’ that.”

You did. And Anti only picked up the pace, eyes heavy and half-lidded as he fucked you until you screamed.

“Now isn’t this— _hah_ —better than any stupid dream Dark could give you?”

The only response you could muster was a broken moan. You were too close to be able to form comprehensible sentences, the heat building inside you until you were almost delirious with it. All you could manage to gasp out were the words “please” and “Anti”.

He kept fucking you like that, ramming into you over and over and over. Your body felt like it was trembling all over, flushed and slick with sweat, and there was no way you could last. So frustrated, so wound up, and then Anti fucking you like  _that_ … the pleasure was unbearable.

You came with Anti’s name on your lips, clenching around him as your orgasm washed through you. Anti slowed, staying buried deep inside and teasing you with shallow little thrusts that ground right against your sweet spot, dragging another whimper from you. It was good,  _god_ , it was good, but almost too much.

It was only when you finally started to come down from your high that you realised Anti hadn’t come yet. He was still erect, hips flush against yours and cock as deep as he could get inside you, and you squirmed a little on his hard length.

“Y’know,” Anti said, still staring at you hungrily. “Dark mighta mentioned he’d be back in… I dunno, half an hour?”

You shot Anti an accusing glower; as accusing as you could make it when your eyes were glazed over and you were still trembling with the aftershocks of your pleasure, freshly fucked out. “This whole time he was just running  _late?_ ”

Anti’s grin widened, eyes glowing green in the dim half-light of your bedroom. He purred, fingers gently clawing down your thigh. “Why don’t we put on a show for when he gets here?”

You kind of wanted to laugh, but then Anti moved his hips again and the sound came out as a ragged moan instead.

You probably didn’t have much of a say in the matter. Not that you wanted to protest anyway. The thought of Dark walking in on Anti having his way with you… fuck. You bit your lip and nodded.

Hopefully Dark wouldn’t mind too much.


End file.
